


Tranquility

by HazelBite



Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlan and Radu find their own little piece of paradise. Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #8 our own world.

It was the sort of humidity that almost made it difficult to breathe. Sweat glistened on dark and pale skin alike where both boys had pushed back sleeves and undone buttons to relieve some of the heaviness.

The jungle they passed through was thick with vines and low vegetation that made the going slow but they felt no need to rush, it was a day of rest for them and they intended to run into no one else from the crew that day.

Neither Harlan or Radu knew where they were going, they just went, talking only when necessary, comfortable in each others presence after so many years of rivalry. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of flowing water and, with silent agreement, they found the creek and made their way upstream. They stopped midday for a bite to eat and set off again, following the creek as it grew wider and faster.

It was an hour before sundown when they came to it: the waterfall that fed the river. Fresh water was something of a luxury to both of them and, as Radu stooped to take a long drink, Harlan dove right in, surfacing near the pounding water and shaking his head to get droplets out of his eyes.

Radu perched on a rock, not knowing how to swim, with his feet swirling in the water. With a quiet amusement, he watched Harlan splash around for a bit before he eventually joined him on the rock.

It was nice, just the two of them. Different from the controlled chaos that embodied life on a spaceship and the best part about it was that no one else would intrude on their sanctuary.

They stretched out together on the cooling rock, the light fading fast from a sunset hidden by dense foliage. Harlan leaned on one arm, looking down at him and running light fingers over exposed skin and Radu reached up to bring him down for a kiss. They took their time enjoying each other with the sounds of nightlife above them and water rushing past and when it was time to head back, they gathered up their packs and set off into the darkness, the night lamps and their joined hands the only things leading the way.


End file.
